Devil in Disguise
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. Cheershipping. He told her that it wasn't going to be anything serious.


Disclaimer: Dustbunny doesn't own YGO! and makes no profit from this work

A/N: Well, I managed to scrape by in the Bronzeshipping round of the fanfiction contest I'm in, and so I now bring you my entry for the Cheershipping round. It was sort of fun to write, actually, although the ending gave me a bit of trouble. This peice was, as the title suggests, inspired by the chorus of Elvis Presley's "Devil in Disguise" although the influence isn't that prominant. Many thanks to my lovely beta, Jensti, who drew my attention to a couple of errors and tacky sentences-- and even took the time to glance over a school essay for me! Isn't she wonderful?

_You look like an angel (Look like an angel)_

_Walk like an angel (Walk like an angel)_

_Talk like an angel (Talk like an angel)_

_But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are_

_Devil in disguise_

-Elvis Presley

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.

He told her that it wasn't going to be anything too serious.

(_That was on a warm May afternoon_

_with a breeze blowing gently around them_

_and tickling their noses with the smell of coming summer_

_as they sat together on a bench in the park._)

"We're still young," he explained when she frowned up at him uncertainly. "It's a good rule of thumb not to get too attached to any one relationship. I like you a lot, Shizuka, and I'm not saying that I won't treat you properly. Mistreating women isn't my game" (_and even if it were, there's Jounouchi to think about, to say nothing of Honda, Anzu and Yugi_) "and I'll take good care of you for as long as we're together. But-"

"I understand what you're saying Ryuuji," Shizuka interrupted with a smile that made him want to melt at her feet. "I think we'll be good together while we last. But if something better comes your way, I won't try to keep you from it."

"Oh," Otogi was stumped for a moment; this was usually the part where The Girl got giggly and clingy and said of_ course _she understood when what she meant was that she thought it was cute how shy he was. "Well-"

"And I know you'll extend the same courtesy to me," Shizuka said, still smiling that gentle angel's smile.

"Huh?" (Extend the same courtesy? As in let _her_ be the one to walk away? Let _her_ break up with _him_? Why in the world would she think that she'd ever _want_ to?)

"Ryuuji?" She was looking almost concerned now.

"Er- sorry," Otogi scratched his neck sheepishly. But she just smiled up at him in that way that made her seem forever young and wise beyond her- or anyone's- years all at once, and the moment seemed perfect for a kiss.

00000

He asked her to move in with him.

(_That was on a stormy September evening_

_with the raindrops pelting the windows almost musically_

_as they snuggled together on his couch_

_watching a television movie_)

No, he wasn't suggesting that they get a place. Getting a Place was for commitment, and their relationship wasn't all that serious. Serious enough for her to move in to his apartment, sure, but not enough to Get a Place. And while Otogi might be something of a womanizer, never let it be said that he is a cheap womanizer: He never asked anything monetary of the three women with whom he'd lived over the course of his life (sharing the rent was too much like commitment; it was always his place, no matter who else lived there).

"Why should I move in?" she asked, head cocked in innocent question. "It's not like we're anything serious."

Something deep in his chest writhed as she said it so off-handedly, but he ignored it. He'd ignored it before.

"We've been going out steadily for five months now. I think we're serious enough."

"If we're serious enough then there's no reason to move in together."

For some reason, he didn't correct her.

"Besides," she went on, picking up a folded over newspaper from the coffee table, "I have my eye on a place. Doesn't it sound nice?"

It was a critical eye that ran down the ad that she'd circled in red pen, but Otogi could find nothing to criticize. The apartment was in a good part of town, it was spacious, it allowed pets, the utilities were paid and Shizuka would be able to tour it before deciding. Otogi's frown grew deeper-- until he spotted the rent price; then his lips parted in amazement and he had to force himself not to laugh.

"Shizuka," he said gently, trying not to look amused as he pointed at the number in question, "you can't possibly afford this. Your job only brings in about half the rent that they're asking for."

"I have some money put away," Shizuka said with That Smile. "I can manage."

Of course, she really couldn't.

But, of course, the two of them together could.

00000

He drew the line at getting a cat.

(_That was on a cold October morning_

_with the wind biting at those that might stray outside_

_as she sat at their kitchen table_

_and scanned newspaper columns_)

It hadn't even occurred to him what she might be pouring through the paper for until she asked him what kind of cat he would like. When he said he didn't want any sort of a cat, she looked up at him as if he'd broken something precious and shoved it under her nose.

"Ryuuji, I chose this apartment because they allow pets."

"So get a goldfish," he said, rooting through the cabinets (which he still couldn't quite get strait) for a coffee mug. "Or get a bird or something small that doesn't run around at insane hours begging for attention while people are trying to sleep."

"I thought you liked cats." Her voice was very small and she was looking sadly now at the various offers of free kittens to good homes.

"I do like cats," he conceded. "I just wouldn't want to own one."

There was silence for several long minutes, each one serving to make Otogi more uncomfortable. Shizuka looked as though he'd killed her cat rather than forbid her to bring one into their home (_their _home... it was such a foreign thought, and yet not as bad as he might once have feared). It got to be unbearable and he felt that he should say something.

"Shizuka-"

"I need to get to work." And just like that she's grabbed her keys, donned her coat and shoes and fled, leaving Otogi feeling like dirt.

It was with considerably less sympathy that, several hours later, he surveyed Shizuka's pleading face as she clutched the shaking ball of cake flour-white fluff in her gloved hands.

"Ryuuji, please, just one night," she implored.

"'Just one night'? Shizuka, do you know what happens when you take in an animal for 'just one night'?"

"Ryuuji, please," she repeated. "It's just a baby. It'll freeze to death out there. Just one night. I won't even name it."

There were tears in her eyes, which he tried to ignore by turning his distaste to the source of the problem, which was mewing forlornly. Its dirty fur was standing on end, its tail was puffed up from fear and its baby-wide eyes, the color of milk chocolate, were too much like Shizuka's for him to keep scowling at it. One hand to his forehead, he sighed, knowing he'd regret what he was about to say.

"Just one night."

Shizuka launched herself into his arms with a cry of grateful glee, startling the poor kitten. She thanked him over and over, voice thick with tears, almost talking over his orders that she not name the creature.

After a half-conscious midnight trip to the bathroom, for reasons that Shizuka never needs to know, Otogi found himself naming "the creature" Cake.

00000

He commented that things were moving along slowly for two adults now living together.

(_That was on a cool November night_

_with the wind caressing the bare tree branches_

_as she kissed him goodnight_

_at her bedroom door_)

"How long have we lived here and I don't know what your room looks like?" Otogi teased, standing on tiptoe to peer with mock curiosity into the dark room. Shizuka just giggled and blushed and pushed him back gently. In response, Otogi took her hand in his and pulled her close so he could kiss her more deeply. She sighed and leaned into him, kissing back in that innocent yet certain way of hers. Encouraged, Otogi took her by the waist and moved to walk them into her room.

"Ryuuji," she whispered gently but firmly as she broke the kiss and placed her hands haltingly on his chest. "Not tonight. Not yet."

"When then?" Otogi asked just a little more forcefully than he'd meant to. "We've been seeing each other for months. We live together. It's only natural."

"'Natural' is different for different people. Not yet. Please don't make me."

"_Make you_?" Otogi fairly yelped, all but leaping back from her with his hands held akimbo. "Shizuka, I don't plan on _making_ you do anything. I've _never_ made _any_ girl do anything."

"But things happened; is that what you mean to say?" Shizuka frowned up at him, looking hurt.

"I didn't say that and I didn't mean to say it," Otogi returned her frown. Then, with a sigh, "Look, let's not fight about this okay? Probably we should talk about it sometime, but we don't have to do it now."

She smiled at him then and went into her room to sleep, and he sighed again and trudged off to his own room. Alone. With his girlfriend separated by a few mere feet of paint and plaster. It was a less than content Otogi that threw himself down on his bed and fell into restless slumber.

It was an unspeakably shocked Otogi that walked into that same room three nights later to find Shizuka sitting on his bed in her night clothes. He had nothing on under his bathrobe himself, and as she rested her steady gaze on him, he found himself feeling unusually self-conscious. He actually shrunk away when she stood and started towards him like a lioness stalking her prey (or at least that's how she was trying to look; her hands trembled and there was uncertainty in her eyes).

"Ryuuji," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

The way she said it made him flinch just a little. It wasn't that she had never said it before; on the contrary, he had grown accustomed to hearing it even though he never said it himself. But her voice now was watery and timid and he would know how afraid she was even if he couldn't see it written all over her face, feel it in the small hands that fumbled with the tie of his robe. When she leaned up to kiss him, he was struck with the thought that this must be what men who dragged frightened women into alleys experienced when they forced their lips upon their victims'.

"Ryuuji?" Shizuka looked up at him worriedly when he didn't return her kiss.

Despite the voice in the back of his head that screamed at him to seize opportunity when it laid itself out for him, he gently took her arms and put some inches of distant between them. Taking her chin in one hand, he looked deeply into her eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was soothing and firm.

"Not tonight, Shizuka. Not yet."

For a moment she looked confused, but he flashed one of his most winning smiles. Her eyes filled up with tears and she sobbed twice into his chest before kissing him firmly and fleeing the room as though he were chasing her. Feeling dissatisfied and yet oddly pleased with himself, Otogi threw himself down on his bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He didn't even bother to try telling himself that fear of Jounouchi had led him into sending Shizuka away when she came to him willingly.

00000

It occurred to Otogi that this was very serious.

(_That was on a warm May day, night or morning,_

_with the moonlight riding the breeze through the window_

_as she lay curled up at his side_

_after the second time they'd intimately shared a bed_)

He'd been watching her sleep, running his fingers gently through her hair, when he realized it. Never after would he recall the thought process that led up to it. All he knew was that she was beautiful and perfect and that she looked so much like an angel with the moonbeams laying themselves out over the curves of her body; that he couldn't imagine what it would be like without her and that he didn't _want_ to imagine. Because he loved her.

_I love her._

The thought had hit him so suddenly and yet so naturally that it had made him jump, which frightened Cake from the foot of their bed with an indignant hiss. Shizuka sighed and wiggled a little, and he didn't dare move a muscle for fear of waking her. It wasn't until she'd settled back down that he chanced laying out flat beside her, staring at his ceiling as if for answers.

"Hm?" Shizuka had cracked her bleary eyes open and was looking at him in a way that might be concerned if she were awake. "Rn'm... y'okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured, kissing her forehead. "Sorry if I woke you. Just thinking."

"Nn... w'bout?"

Otogi hesitated a moment, then, "I love you."

"Mm," she sighed contentedly as she finally drifted back off.

Perhaps it was the hour, but she certainly didn't seem surprised. Rather, as he looked her over once more before nodding off, it struck him that, with the light pooling over her and the smile she wore in sleep, she didn't look quite so much the innocent angel. In fact, she looked as though she might have more answers than he-- or his ceiling-- ever could.

.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.

Let's have some love for (gently)Manipulative!Shizuka!

Praise accepted, concrit treasured, flames raspberried


End file.
